NCIS LA Looney Toones
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: Just a collection of light hearted and sometimes funny one shots that have no connection with each other unless other wise stated


**A/N: Ok so this idea randomly popped in me head and I had to write it lol. This is purely a comedy story with no real story line to give myself a 'break' from the drama/suspense stories I'm working on 'For Whom the Bells Toll' and 'Justice Sleeps With Vengeance'. It will more then likely be a collection of random one shots that really don't tie in together.**

It has been a fairly calm and quite week for the OSP but that was shouted by an extremely loud wail of despair that echoed off the walls of the old Spanish Mission. Kensi has been mindlessly surfing the internet when a news alert had made her blood run cold. Hostess has just closed its doors and filed Bankruptcy. She was sitting there with a completely dumbfound and shocked look on her face when Sam, Callen and Deeks came sprinting into the bullpen with their weapons drawn looking for whatever threat could have caused the sudden scream from inside OSP .

"Kensi what the hell is going on?" Callen said as his eyes darted everywhere wondering what happened. When Kensi didn't respond Callen looked at her and could tell she was in shock. "Kensi?"

"They….They….They're gone." Kensi finally responded as she turned to look at her co-workers and it was obvious she was on the verge of tears.

"Who is?" Sam asked completely confused as to what had effect Kensi so much.

"Twinkies." Kensi said as she shed a tear for her dearly departed snack.

"Oh yeah I was going to pick some up during lunch. No need to freak out on us Kensi." Deeks said with a chuckle as he holstered his pistol and walked behind her to his desk when he saw her computer screen Deeks suddenly became as still as a board and his face drained of all color when he looked at the screen of his partner's laptop. No more Twinkies, oh dear god his worst nightmare had just come true. He looked up at the two senior agents with a look of pure horror on his face. "It's the Twinkie-pocalypse."

Sam and Callen looked at each other with expressions of pure fear on their face. Before anyone could say anything Kensi suddenly jumped to her feet and rushed out of the building. It was at that moment Hetty decided to walk into the bullpen and she was not happy to say the least.

"What in God's name is going on here and where is Miss. Blye running off to?" Deeks didn't say as word as he turned the laptop for head to read the screen. "Oh bloody hell." The sound of an engine roaring to life and squealing tires came from the parking lot and the gathered members of NCIS OSP could hear My Chemical Romance blasting from Kensi's car.

"I hope she doesn't kill someone." Sam said as he was still trying to process just how bad the situation really was.

"I'm more worried she's going to kill one of us" Deeks said as he couldn't believe what was happening. "You guys remember how she was when she went after her father's killer. She is going to be like that for the rest of our lives." When Deeks finished talking Sam and Callen shared a look before Callen walked away.

"Where you going G?"

"Romania."

"Why?"

"Cause it's safer than staying here." Callen replied as he walked out of the OSP.

Sam turned to look at Deeks who was slowly getting over the shock that his life had just been placed in the absolutely single most dangerous position it could be right now.

"He's joking…Right Sam?"

"I don't think so."

Kensi had been gone for about two hours and life in OSP had reverted to its normal state when The sound of soft squeaking began to fill the air. Sam and Deeks looked around for the source of the noise and soon spotted Kensi with two hand carts completely full of Twinkie Boxes.

"Um…whatcha got there Kens?" Deeks said as he got up and moved towards Kensi getting ready to offer to help her with what looked like forty or more boxes of the brunette's favorite snack when he suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of Kensi's Sig-Saur.

"These are mine! If you touch any of them I swear of everything that is holy I will end your life Deeks." Kensi growled out as the blonde detective put his hands up in surrender and swallowed the lump in his throat and began to slowly step back away from her. Kensi holstered her pistol then turned her fury to Sam. "Same goes for you. Navy SEAL or not I will end you if you touch them." Sam only smiled at her and held his hands up in mock surrender.

That was when Kensi noticed that the teams 'fearless' leader was nowhere in sight. "Um..where's Callen?" She asked slightly confussed at his absence.

"Should be getting on a plain to Romania right about now." Sam replied coldly and a hit of hurt and abandonment in his voice.

"Why?"

"You, my ninja assassin partner, scare him. Infact he said it would be safer then staying here." Deeks said as he was standing as far from Kensi and her beloved Twinkies as he could but still staying within the bullpen.

A very sadistic and predator grin slowly spread across Kensi's face. "Good."


End file.
